Alyssa Lies
by Anatidaephobia81
Summary: [SasuSaku Hints]The story was inspired by the song. I hope that you all like it. Remember, I DONT OWN! Dedicated to My Little niece Alyssa .


Alyssa Lies.

Hey everybody! I hope that you all like my new fic.

The song inspired this story, if you guys have heard it.

Please Review! Also, I DON'T OWN.

Title: Alyssa Lie

Author: Tamiko-Chan81

Rating: T

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Lyrics 

ALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL

Sasuke watched as his daughter Rei played on the tires and swings with a new friend.

"**My little girl met a new friend, **

**Just the other day, **

**On the play round at school. **

**Between the tires and swings. "**

As he got home that day he was sad to see his daughter, Rei, sulking and in tears before him. As he looked over to his wife he saw her standing at the door, her pregnant stomach standing out from her normally petite body. He looked back at his pink-haired daughter to see her now sobbing uncontrollably.

"**But she came home with tear filled eyes, **

**and she said to me…"**

**"Alyssa lies."**

Sasuke stared down at her and put on his most comforting smile. As he bent down he felt her small arms wrap around his neck. Gently kissing his green eyed wife he walked back through the hallway and opened the door to his daughters room. After wiping her tears and sending her fears away with some encouraging words, he gently kissed her forehead and watched her fall asleep.

"**I just brushed it off at first, **

**cause I didn't know how much my little girl been hurt, **

**or the things she had seen."**

A week later he again picked up his sobbing daughter and after giving his pregnant wife another kiss on the cheek he brought his daughter to her room so that she could get some rest and so that she could tell his what was bothering her.

"**I wasn't ready when I said…"**

**"You can tell me…"**

**"And she said"**

With tears falling down her cheeks she spoke to her daddy,

"**Alyssa lies, **

**to the classroom, **

**Alyssa lies, **

**Everyday at school. **

**Alyssa lies, **

**To the teachers, **

**As she tries to cover every bruise."**

He couldn't believe what his daughter was saying to him and what she had been through. As she continued to speak he kept on wiping her tears away and rocking her back and forth as she sat in his lap.

"**My little girl laid her head down, **

**that night to go to sleep. **

**As I stepped out of the room I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet."**

Sasuke stood at the door of his daughters room, his ears alert as he listened to his daughter pray. Ignoring the sounds coming from the kitchen, his wife was washing the dishes and she seemed to be having some trouble with a particularly large dish.

**"God bless my mom and my dad**

**and my new friend Alyssa. **

**I know she needs it real bad. "**

"**Alyssa Lies, **

**to the classroom. **

**Alyssa lies, **

**Everyday at school. **

**Alyssa lies, **

**To the teachers, **

**As she tries to cover every bruise."**

Sasuke laid awake in bed, the soft breaths of his wife not enough to get him to sleep like usual. His mind was plagued with thoughts of his daughter, her friend, and her situation.

He was scared that his daughter had gotten hurt, and that at this very moment that her friend was being hurt.

"**I had the worst night of sleep in years. **

**As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears.**

**I knew just what it was I had to do. **

**But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news."**

Sasuke stood, his daughters hand in his, his eyes scanning the words on the paper before him. He heard the small cries of children around, and the comforting words of teachers and parents.

**"My little girl asked me…" **

"Daddy, **why **does **everybody look so sad?"**

"**The lump in my throat grew bigger. **

**With every question that she asked,"**

"Daddy!"

"**Until I felt the tears fall down my face. **

**And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't bee here today. "**

Sasuke didn't try to hide his tears as he cried along with his tearful and sad daughter. He held his little girl close to him as she kept on crying harder and harder. She started to sob uncontrollably and he picked her up and held in his arms gently.

"**She doesn't lie, **

**in the classroom. **

**She doesn't lie, **

**Anymore at school. **

**Alyssa lies, **

**With Jesus, **

**Because there's nothing anyone would do."**

He began to walk out of the school as she felt his daughter shift in his arms and he walked over to a bench. Wiping her tears away for her he tried to smile and comfort her but that all came to a halt,

"**Tears filled my eyes, **

**when my little girl **

**asked me…"**

"**Daddy tell me why, **

**Alyssa Lies"**

ALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL

OH! Wow, that was sooo sad that I crying as I write. I hope you all like this, I would like to dedicate it to my baby niece Alyssa, and to my evil little sister/Demonic trade in/ Alissa.

Please review so that I know how I do.

Remember, Always help those who are in need and don't falter when times get tough.

God loves you all!


End file.
